Prince Turtle
Turtle is a male animus SeaWing dragonet and a student attending the Jade Mountain Academy. He is one of Tsunami's thirty-two brothers. He is noted to be dark green, like an emerald hidden in a cave, with flashes of brighter green underscales and hints of gold in his eyes. Moon saw he had a sweet curve to his snout and he was a little plump. He wears a golden armband studded with pieces of Skyfire. It is theorized that he will be the main protagonist of Book 9, however, this is currently unconfirmed. He hid his powers at first but revealed them in Escaping Peril. Biography Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused why she can't read his mind, then she sees a vision of a sunny beach, and him pinning Anemone down while she writhes in pain. Then when the vision ends, Anemone and Turtle and the entire SeaWing family disappears into the Jade Mountain Academy. Moon takes this as a sinister attempt to murder Anemone, and keeps a wary eye on Turtle afterwards. After Moon reveals that she can see the future and read minds, Turtle is the only one who doesn't get mad or runs away in fear. He takes Moon to the lake at the bottom of Jade Mountain and helps her wash her wound on her shoulder when she got hit by a seed pod in the explosion of the dragonflame cactus. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, to which Turtle laughs and Moon pleads Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices from inside (Tsunami and Sunny). After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle reveals himself and tells Tsunami about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace attack from the SkyWings, and his mother, Queen Coral, torturing a SkyWing prisoner until she found out what they were. He was surprisingly casual about this. When Moon meets him she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. ''Winter Turning Winter convinces, or rather, ''scares Turtle into going back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell Sunny, Tsunami and the others to not worry about the Jade Winglet, which, according to Glory, made them worry even more, and to watch over his sister, Anemone. He is also shown in the epilogue of Winter TurningWinter Turningwith Anenome, Pike, and Barracuda in the underground lake. Escaping Peril Turtle appears very early on in the book, surprising Peril with how little caution he had around her. He insisted on traveling with her on a hunt to bring down Ex-Queen Scarlet, and the two develop a friendship. Turtle convinces Peril to travel with him to meet up with the Jade Winglet in the town of Possibility to further investigate Scarlet's location. After they reach Possibility, Turtle reveals to the others that he is an animus, and shows his enchanted object, a stone enchanted to heal mainly exterior wounds and ease pain, which he had used earlier to heal his tired wings. After Peril leaves in a fit, he heads to the Sky Kingdom to try to release her from Chameleon's spell, and Turtle appears after Scarlet is killed. When Chameleon tries to escape with Darkstalker's Talisman, Turtle enchants the case to bash Chameleon on the head with it and go to Turtle. He leaves with the rest of the winglet to find Moon before she releases Darkstalker. Personality Turtle seems to be laid back and complacent, happy to go along with what others want. Qibli described him as "used to being invisible. Almost prefers it, but not always." and "Easygoing." He describes himself as 'not interesting,' but Moon believes that he is. He is also undisturbed by violence, casually talking about how his mother tortured a captive SkyWing and treating the Dragonflame Cactus with curiosity and interest despite the horrible things it was used for. Moonwatcher believes that there is more to him than it seems. He is also very cautious, shown by his reluctance to fly through a thunderstorm. He is also kind and caring, helping Moonwatcher even after she was revealed to be telepathic. Some dragons, like Prince Winter, think Turtle is boring, and "barely acts like a prince". Trivia * He may be the main protagonist of Book 9. * According to Winter, if an IceWing acted like he did, he'd be put in the seventh circle forever. * Turtle may have a fear of heights. * He is the only named male heir to the SeaWings. * He may be the the one the prophecy was referring to by talons of power. * He is one of the main characters in Escaping Peril, as the traveling partner to Peril. * It is confirmed in Escaping Peril that Turtle has animus powers when he heals Winter's burns completely. Quotes "Well, thirty-two." - To Tsunami about how many brothers she has. "Pyrrhia is at peace now. There are no more enemies." "Whatever you guys decide." "Three moons. It was a vision wasn't it? You can see the future." ''- To Moon about seeing the history cave explode. "''Is that it? Or is there anything else we should know? Can you read our minds?" ''- To Moon. ''"Kind of a cool evolutionary adaptation if you're a plant trying to survive on a mountain with fire breathing dragons, right? ... But, uh, horrible, obviously." ''- About the dragonflame cactus. ''"Thanks? I think? I'm not that interesting anyway." - After Moon tells him she can't read his mind. "It's different. Swimming is not the same as trying to fly while getting blown about and whacked with little balls of water and also the lightning - have we talked about the lightning?" - to the Jade Winglet after finding Winter. "You're a MIND READER. All you have to do is walk around until you hear someone's brain going: well done me. Tip top explosion I caused today! Aren't I a clever arsonist." - When Moon says she doesn't know how to find out who caused the explosion. "''I thought about it. I mean, not the crocodile. Definitely not in the reptile-throwing business, me." ''- When meeting Peril in Escaping Peril. "''My murderous ancestor, I know. But my enchantments have been so small, and I feel exactly the same as I always have. I think you'll notice if I start turning homicidal." ''-To Moon about his animus powers. Gallery WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq turtleee.jpg|By ForsakenFeather Turtle glowing.jpg|Turtle, by Destiny the nightwing Turtle-headshot.jpg|Turtle seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|SeaWing Prince Turtle.png|Prince Turtle Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene from Moon rising when Turtle explains the Dragonflame Cactus Turtle.jpg|Turtle by Warriordragon876 my turt and quibs.png|By JBdino625 Just a swim.png Pertle.png|Pertle, by Foxlover Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg Moose and Turtle realle.png|The Moose and the Turtle Book9cover.jpg|Angelturtle's drawing of book 9 cover Tutle Talons of power.png|by Searing of the SandWings. Prediction for book 9 cover. Turtle.jpeg|Prince Turtle tutle.png|Prince Turtle Category:Dragon Royalty Category:SeaWings Category:Jade Winglet Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Princes Category:EP Characters Category:Animus Dragons Category:Dragonets